Out of Place
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: What would happen if time decided to change its history? We go back to that faithful day in which our two heroes meet. Love happens, and its not being too nice. All is not fair in love and war. Especially when something is going on. [AxC]
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Place **

**Chp1: Deadly Meeting **

**OMG Finally. I think I'm ready to do this story. It's a remake of the whole rest of Gundam Seed starting from episode 24. The holy episode in which our two heroes Athrun and Cagalli first meet. There's gonna be a twist to what they're gonna do on the island. I hope you like it. **

**SHIT!! THANKS TO for your episode summary reviews!! I'm starting to lose my memory. **

**DISCLAIMER: This whole Gundam Seed and Destiny show and mercandise, and whatever else the hell they own, I do not own. It would cost too much for me. ANd plus if I did own it, Obviously there would be much more focus on Athrun and Cagalli rather than anything else on the show.

* * *

**

**Out of Place **

**Chapter One: Deadly Meeting

* * *

**

**August 30, C.E 50 Cagalli's POV**

From then on in...when I fell from the Skygrasper, I felt that was it. I was surely going to die. Everything else was going wrong in my life, and I was always told about never giving up, but there was nothing much else to think about. Just then, my life flashed before my eyes. All the good services that all the men and women of Orb had offered to our family. The good life. How stubbornly I always ran away. But then dear Haumea decided to let me live this torturative life much more longer. Way more longer than I expected.

I have just landed on this deserted island. It was nice, but way too creepy for my liking. Maybe I was just too caught up in the war. I saw the front of the skygrasper in smoke, and wanted to kick the stupid thing to the next world. I knew back at the Archangel they would already presume me dead, they're too sadistic for their own liking. I slowly walk getting used to the feeling of this eerie island. Something was wrong here. I saw a gun. It looked new, and just like a crow fetches its shiny material, I seemed to be attracted to the gun. Suddenly I landed on the sands with someone hovering a top of me.

Once again trouble had caught up with me.

This might be the last time.

* * *

**Same Day, Same Time Athrun's POV**

Damn that fucking Skygrasper! I swear when I get off this fucking island I will slice the Archangel into pieces myself! I landed right near a cave, where the waters would surely fill when the tide raises. Although I don't think that It will entirely fill up the whole thing. Maybe it won't even reach it. I dun't know. I just hope that staying on this island for a while won't be that bad. I know that they won't look for me until a day after. It wouldn't matter who was looking for me; coordinator or natural. They would still take a really long time.

I've decided to go take a walk because you never know who's on this island. A native? Some boogey monster?? Well, I doubt that one, but still...you never know. It's quite a beautiful island, I said to myself silently as I keep on walking. I hear something... so I decide to hide behind a bunch of rocks. Maybe it's someone from ZAFT, hopefully it's not Yzak. Being stuck with him would be hell. It's a guy. His hair is blonde, and he's carrying a gun.

SHIT! He's coming here! I take out my knife, and he's so close. I pounce on him.

He's mine.

* * *

**I feel that this is all I should write for this chapter. I dunnnoo... But this is about it. XD aha. The rating might change after the next five chapters. Just because there's something I want to do near the fifth or sixth chapter. I'm definitely updating this week or next week again. FOR SURE. Okey? If I don't someone can come and take five dollars from me. : **

**Well the series is going to be altered majorly. BIG changes I TELL YOU. But I still don't own it. I hope you get it Thanks. Please REVIEW!!!! **

**-3fi-pina3 **


	2. Look The Enemy In the Eye

**Out of Place **

**Chp2: Look The Enemy In The Eye **

**I forgot about this story...to tell you the truth. Although when I posted it, I was actually thinking of what to write next. I couldn't get anything until now. So I'm gonna write it, and yeaa we'll see how it comes up. **

**I'm really sorry for not continuing my chapters. My summer's been a busy one. I probably update more when I'm at school because I hate doing my homework. During the summer, especially this one I've been out like everyday. **

**Also I've been facing the excruciating wrath of my braces. Yes. It's horrible. But I get a pretty smile at the end...) doesn't that count as something? Also the fact that I've been actually reading books. Kinda. To tell you the truth, I don't read something unless it's really good. I was actually reading a book 4 hours straight, and it had a crappy ending, I was so mad!! XD It was so stupid, and I had to go swimming (to lose weight) in the next few hours... gosh. It was so gay. But anyways, here's the story!! **

* * *

* * *

I had never been so caught off guard ever in my life.

With heavy pants, I felt his deep breaths against my cheeks, and his cold knife up touching my neck. I dare did not move. I opened my eyes. Staring back at me were the scariest pair of green eyes I had ever seen. I decided to get out of his nightmareish eyes.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" I shrieked.

His reaction was surprising, his grip loosed and he let me tackle him. I looked down on him, both of our chests rising and falling quickly as I straddled him. Never have I been with a man like this before. I have never been so scared.

"A girl?" he said plainly, but almost with interest in his voice. He rolled me back over fircely and tied back my hands as I tried to struggle.

"Let go of me!" I snapped at him. He just tied my legs. I prayed that he wouldn't do anything to me.

"Relax, princess," he crept a smile, "By how you fought just now, you could be a threat--"

I smiled at threat.

"and I don't need someone trying to kill me while I'm trying to get off this island. I have enough to worry about." he said with a bossy voice.

"Don't you dare call me princess!" I yelled at him. He was walking away from me. Wait. He was walking away from me!

"HEY! HEY! COME BACK HERE!!!!" I hollered.

He have a small wave before yelling back, "Just keep hangin' you're doin' _great._"

"FUCK YOU!!" I yelled at him. He gave a finger back at me. What a bastard! My face was red with anger.

So, in the situation I am in. I want to get out, so I roll places. But the farthest I get is a metre, and I figure out that the beach is slightly going downwards into the water. I kept on rolling, and guess where the hell I end up?

I rolled my eyes as I felt my ass getting cold.

The water.

Damnit.

"DAMNITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

* * *

I walked proudly away from her and I smile. At least it's a girl...if were stuck here forever at least I can reproduce. I wonder what she'd be like if I did her?

WHAT?!?!

I gotta stop hanging around Dearka. I shouldn't have thought that.

I heard her yelling at me, but I didn't want to go back. I'm sure that she wasn't using all of her power. She's a strong one, and I don't know where she came from. SHe might be from the other side. That's right...I saw a sky grasper in smoke...she must be.

I walk to the Aegis and find it still smoking. I stood there, just admiring it's size, it's beauty, it's strength. It's such a strong battle companion. It was as if it was my horse in the dark ages. They were very important back then. Just as the Aegis is important to me now.

I approach the open entrance and attach the cable that will pull me up onto my uniform. I reach the cockpit and see if there is any signal to contact the squad, but there is nothing. Nothing at all...just that stupid damn fuzz. I wonder if the battle has finished. The Archangel looked like it was starting to retreat when I was going down.

The Archangel...Kira.

I almost forgot about him. I should forget about him...but it's hard to forget a friend. I continue to attempt a signal, just to get him out of my head, and for the next half hour this is what I do.

After that, I just throw the receiver onto the floor, angry at it. I regret it though, quickly hoping that it won't be broken. I decide to check on the woman.

The Aegis wasn't very far from where we had met, so I return to her. Then, in all her glory there she is; lying in the water shivering her ass off. I try to surprise her. I sit alongside her on the dry sand.

"Watcha' doin'?" I try to say in the friendliest way possible. She makes a prunish face at me, trying to insult me. Of course it doesn't work.

"To hell with you!" and all of a sudden it starts to rain. I flash a smile at her.

"Wanna get out of the water?" I asked.

"That would be nice," she said sarcastically. I drag her out of the water. Holy crap, she's lighter than I thought.

"You're wet..." I said like a pervish ten year old. We faced each other, and I hadn't realized that we were so close. It was weird. Those bright amber eyes of her stared right at me, like I was supposed to do something. WHen suddenly, she turned away from me and looked at the sea. We must've thought the same thing at that moment. I was so absolutely sure about it.

"It's beautiful..." she said as our thoughts collided.

Truly it was. Especially how the rain was light and the sun was out. Her wet golden hair struck me as something part of the whole big picture that I saw before me. It was stunning. I smiled behind her, letting my heart feel the peace after wearing it down during these hard months of war. I take a deep breath and smile. We do not speak a word for a long while, and embrace the rain as it falls down our faces.

-

-

"ACHOOOOOOOOO!"

I jump back a bit, surprised by the sudden sound, when I realize that we've been in the rain (and we're actually wet...). It becomes aware to me that we might get a cold. I come up to her and take out my knife, ruining the beautiful moment by an almost replay of our meeting earlier.

"Promise me something princess," I cooly ask of her, "don't lash out at me."

She just sneezes in reply. I cut her free of her ropes. Relaxing her arms and legs, I start walking into a cave I landed a metre away from. I call her to come with me, and she follows. Which is probably the only thing she can do right now. She's starting to develop a cold, she can't do anything to me right now.

_'This is going to be a long night...'_ I tell myself. A long night it will be indeed...

* * *

I can't sleep right now, so I decided to do something. But I hope you like it. There's not much detail in it because I keep on envisioning the episode, and it's not a good thing. It's not coming out as I wanted it to. I mean, it is...but the extra bonus things aren't there...I'm gonna try to do it next time. I promise.

-3fi-pina3


	3. CaveDwellers

**Out of Place **

**Chp3: Cave-Dwellers **

**Oh damn. I just ate like two slices of pizza, coming from excercising. How horrible is that? XD Well anyways, I'm not gonna say much right now because I don't feel like it. But don't worry, I have a fondness with you all, it's just hard to type right now...**

* * *

**Out of Place **

* * *

I wasn't expecting to sleep in a cave tonight. I wasn't expecting to sleep beside a man tonight just to share body heat. I wasn't expecting that we were gonna be half-naked, might as well be having dry sex. Hell, I didn't expect many things. Neither did he.

It was a pretty cozy cave, not freezing like the outside, but it was still pretty cold. It was cold enough that both of us unwillingly decided to sleep next to each other. Then I suddenly began to think...I've never slept with a man before!

I didn't know whether or not to tell him that, but I decide not to until maybe later tonight when I'm scared out of my mind and I just need a hug. Pshhaah, like that would ever happen. Not that it couldn't.

It took time for him to light a fire since all the wood got wet because of the rain. When we had first gotten into the cave it began to rain harder. He decided to make a fire but there was only so much wood. He had to get out and get some in the rain. Now he was wet. Once he had gotten the fire started we shed ourselves of most of our clothes. He took off his shirt showing something that a girl at the age of 16 shouldn't see until maybe a decade later.

His chest was pale and almost untouched, like snow when it first falls. I blushed deeply looking at him like that. He approached me and told me to put my arms up. I started to sneeze again all over the place all the while he whispered numerous "Bless you's" to me. He put the shirt on me. It was a light blue shirt, and it was actually pretty warm.

We talked a bit while he was trying to start the fire, but it was only me trying to argue in a sickly voice. He only poked fun at me, something I didn't appreciate especially from strangers.

After he put his shirt on me he returned to his place opposite of me in fron of the fire. He sat down, and somehow looking through the fire our eyes had met.

"You know..." he had started to talk to me, "If you naturals weren't always so..."

"Always so what?" I snapped sickly back at him. He did **not **just start this conversation, "You know if you coordinators weren't so cocky!"

"Cocky!?!?!" he yelled back at me, "You're the one's who are being stupid!"

"And just how stupid are we??!?!"

"I...I-I..." he fumbled upon his word. Finally I had won this round. If I wasn't sick this would have ended sooner. He stood up quitely and grabbed a suitcase. I heard a sound of wrappers loudly open. Then suddenly I felt something warm almost touch my face. It was a warm cup of tea.

"Hey where'd you get that?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't think you saw it boiling. I gathered some water from the rain. Here..." He gave the cup to me, "Drink up, it'll make you feel better..."

I could tell he didn't want to fight anymore, so I just whispered quitely, "Thanks..."

"You're welcome. You could have some crackers if you want, so you won't get hungry later..." He gave me three. I took only one. I lifted my head to make eye contact.

"Umm...I'll take one for now," I said almost hesitantly...I didn't know why, "We don't exactly know how long we're gonna stay here..."

"I guess you're right..." He said back at me, "We might be here for weeks..."

Suddenly that made me think of what is going to happen in this place. We don't know how long we can survive here. It's quite a small island, I wasn't able to see what was on it however. Maybe the two of us can walk through it together. That thought just now made me feel weird inside. I watched him walk back to his position near the fire, when I kept asking myself the same thing over and over again.

"When do you think we're gonna go home?"

* * *

Huh? Did she just ask me a question? I looked across the fire hoping to find some sheer of hope in her eyes, but there was none. I sensed fear and worry. Something I was starting to feel, if not, it had already showed.

"Pardon me?"

"When do you think we're gonna go home?" she asked more quietly. Her golden eyes looked down onto the floor sad and somewhat lonely. I felt sorry for her.

"Hey...We're gonna find a way to get outta here. Don't be sad," That's when she started to silently cry. I saw her rub her eyes and sniff a few tears. I decided to go to her side and put an arm around her. It made me feel sad to realize that what she was asking might have an unfortunate answer.

"It's just that..." she sniffed, "How long is it gonna take until we can't make it any more? Like...you know what I mean."

Would we die in this place? I suddenly felt a pang in my heart surge through me as she said that.

"We're not gonna die like this. In this place. It'd be more worth it to die of old age, or even the battlefield than this place." I said with a hoarse voice.

"Would it really be more worth it in a battlefield?" she asked me looking at me for an answer.

"No I guess it wouldn't..." I put my arm around her tighter. She began to cry again, but harder.

"Oh I don't want to die in this place!" she cried on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Stop crying...You're gonna get more sick," For the first time, I actually felt like I meant what I said.

"I guess you're right..." she wiped her own tears, "It'll just be more of a problem for you..."

"It certainly would..." I teased. She punched me in the arm. IF she wasn't sick I swore it would've hurt a lot. Her being even more sick **would **be a problem for me. I'm still human, of course I'm gonna have to take care of her.

I watched the fire more intently as I began to think of what the hell was going to happen to us in this place. Hopefully none of us would be half eaten by the time we would wake up. Right now she was my main concern, going home was impossible right now, knowing that everything is broken. The two of us aren't gonna die here, that's for sure I'll make sure of it. I saw her wipe her eyes and sniff one more time.

"Hey," she faced me, "I'm sorry...if I opened up too much to you..."

I smiled at her. Now that I think about it, no one's really ever opened up to me.

"Well..." I began, "It's only gonna be you and me for a while."

"Hah,"

I looked at her.

"What are a bunch of sixteen year olds doing on an island?"

I turned my head, and my heart began to get restless. SHe stared at it with me, the two of us appeared to be having a mind battle.

"What are a bunch of sixteen year olds doing at war?" I said. She was surprised because I felt her body tense up. She knew it was true.

I decided to look at our situation. Here we are, two sixteen year old children at war, possibly dying. I am wearing nothing but my boxers, and she is clad in my shirt, her underwear and an undershirt. How long exactly are we gonna last?

"Well. I think we should call it a night, " she said to me, "Where should we sleep?"

I pointed to the northern east part of the cave. IT was sort of close to the fire, and far away from the rain.

"Do you move around when you sleep?" she asked me.

"I dunno. I think though that you should stay near the wall, since you have two shirts already. I'll sleep near the fire."

We moved the the location, and she lay down turning away from me. I knelt down beside her and fixed my shirt that she was wearing. She looked at me like I was some sort of pervert.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her nose plugged. It was so cute.

"It's riding up, Princess. You really don't want your back exposed when you're sick," I said like a caring father, "You'll get pneumonia."

"Oh, okay. Thanks then." I began to lie down beside her. She turned her body to face me. I never knew we would end up this close. I suddenly felt hot everywhere. **Especially **there. Stupid hormones. I'm supposed to be marrying someone.

"How close do you think we should be?" she said worriedly. We were feeling so uncomfortable. I could tell she hasn't slept with anyone before. Thank God. I hate whores.

"A little bit closer," I answered as she moved closer to me, "That's it, I feel warmer now..."

We felt each other breathe and from where I was laying down I was feeling how fast her heart was beating. Or was that mine? Our bodies seemed to be touching everywhere, and let me tell you. I'm starting to feel something. I don't know what it was.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of me. I'm not used to having a truce after three hours," she laughed softly. It made my body tingle.

"It'd be better being on an island with someone than without. Coordinators are still human, you know," I smiled at her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Princess?"

"I told you not to ever call me that."

"Then what is your name?"

"Cagalli," It shocked me. That name...

"You're an Attha right?"

"No use of hiding it from you...I don't feel like fighting. ACHOO!" eww. She sneezed on me, "Sorry."

I laughed at her apology, she was still such a child, "It's okay, Cagalli," It made me feel good saying it.

"What's you're name?"

"From what you say, it's asshole." I laughed. She did too. I was trying to make light of the situation.

"What is you're real name, asshole?" she smiled and looked at me. Her eyes were so entrancing.

"It's Athrun."

"Zala?"

"So you've heard of me?"

"I'm surprised you know me. You're father's the one who started the war." I suddenly was going to yell at her, but I decided not to. She was right after all.

"Could I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"I guess so. I might forget it, my mind's not exactly great."

"Sometimes I'm embarassed to even call him my father..."

"I know how that feels."

"Could I tell you a secret?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"I've never slept with a man before," she called me a man. That was nice. I felt like smiling from ear to ear. I put my arm around her.

"Same here." she laughed almost hysterically. Then she put an arm around me.

"Goodnight, Athrun." I loved how she said my name. It made me feel good.

"Goodnight, Cagalli. See you tomorrow." I felt her breath tickle my neck.

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"If I find my clothes off tomorrow, I'm gonna find every way to make you sick." she threatened.

"Oh, Cagalli. It's way to early to think about taking our clothes off. Let's aim for the fourth day," I teased. I opened one eye to find her staring at me with a death glare and a blush.

She turned and faced away from me. PRetending to try and sleep. I teased her a bit by pressing myself against her lower back. She pressed back. She hit a fucking pleasure spot. The temptress. I was just joking! I heard myself moan in her ear. I quickly turned embarassed.

"I'm gonna remember that." she noted.

"Hey! I was just joking."

"Just shut it Zala. I don't need to be seduced right now. I wanna sleep." she added almost hungrily, "Keep it for the fourth day."

I bit my lip. The fourth day. Would it really happen.

"Like that's ever gonna happen. Goodnight Cagalli."

"You pervert. Goodnight Zala."

She turned back to me and she lay her head on my chest. An angel.

"Goodnight, Athrun." she said hazily as I watched her sleep under my nose.

And that was the end of our first night together.

* * *

I need to blow my nose! I'm actually kinda sick. I'm not gonna talk much because I have so many things to do right now. (Especially Blowing my nose) So please review!!!

3fi-pina3


	4. The Day After

Out Of Place

Chp4: The Day After

Oh God. This is probably the lamest title I've come up with. EVER! Umm...I'm trying to update more so that: one. I won't forget what actually happened in the story; two. to keep you busy ) School's been okay. I can't really say what's going on because most of the time I've been clueless. By the time you've read the end of this, it's probably the end of the week. MAYBE. then I'll probally tell you what is up. Okey? Here's the story...

OH! PS! Thank you for all your reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS...

* * *

**Out Of Place **

**Chapter Four: The Day After

* * *

**

I opened my eyes to find myself awake on the thing I had just slept on. Well, I guess _the guy_ that I slept on. What other ways could I say that to make it sound less wrong?

I started to blush at the fact that I did actually sleep beside him last night. As much as I didn't want to admit it right now, there was something about sleeping beside him that put me at ease. It gave me a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time, but at the same time I've never experienced it ever in my life.

There was also something about waking up beside him. It felt refreshing.THe minute I opened my eyes he began to stir and pulled me closer to him as if I were his teddy bear. I also noticed something: MY BREATHING WAS BACK! It was a good feeling. I smelt his cologne. IT was very good. I drew it in with a deep breath, but by the time the last whiff came my nose had instantly clogged up again. It was like preventing me from smelling him. From the way that came out just now, it sounded as if it were a good thing.

"Good morning, Cagalli," he whispered. I felt his hand on my back, I looked up. I never realized it yet I think, but his eyes were green...My favourite colour.

"Good morning..." I whispered back. I thought it was too quiet for him to hear so I started to say it again...

"How was your sleep?" I moved my legs against the coarse sand, letting the grains fall down. He slid his legs against mine feeling his strong leg muscles press against me. Which as of a few minuntes ago had turned to jello the instant he greeted me.

"Umm...It was," I swallowed, "It was...really nice."

He removed his hand from the back of his head. I felt sort of sorry for him at that point; his hand was his only pillow. What made it worse was the feeling of guilt knowing that he was my pillow. He rested his head on the soft sand, while I--not fully sympathizing over him still lay beside him head resting on his chest.

"How was yours?" I asked shyly. He drew in a deep breath and let it out.

"I was a bit cold," he blamed, "But I think that was the best sleep I've ever had..."

I didn't know whether to say thanks or not. I was blushing mad though, that's for sure. I suddenly wondered what today was going to bring the two of us.

"Hey, what are we going to do today?" I smoothed his stomach for some reason. Was I supposed to be that close to him after a few hours? He just stiffened when I did that. It was smooth but muscular. He placed his hand on top of mine stopping it from doing what it was doing. His touch sent me chills, his hands so rough with a little softness added to it.

"I'm actually thinking of fixing the receiver on the Aegis right after we find some more wood and fish. We need some more food. Hopefully someone will pick it up and we can get outta here. Hopefully the thing's not broken...I threw it on the floor yesterday," he laughed.

I lay there quietly thinking that since the idiot (which I have just renamed him) threw the thing on the floor, he'd better fix it. The hand ontop of mine grew warmer and as I looked up at him, I noticed he was blushing. It gave me a smile.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"You're blushing..." I smiled cutely. I quickly got up, "I'll save you the trouble of trying to explain yourself..."

I stood up and walked until the edge of the cave where the exit was. And there is where I saw it. The most beautiful scene of the sun's rising. The sky was a pinkish orange, and the water was almost a shade of black. It looked magnificent. I had never scene anything like that in my life.

"H-hey!" he argued from behind me. I could see him approach me from my prefferal vison. He stopped almost an inch behind me and looked at the sun.

"Well look at that," he said amusingly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I looked back at him. He nodded.

We continued to stare at it for a few minutes, bringing nice thoughts fill my mind. That was good for a change. I don't think I've ever gotten something like that in my mind. I tucked in a bit of my hair behind my ears.

"You know what?"

He looked down at me. Damn men and their tallness.

"If being on this island means waking up with the sun like this, then I don't think it's gonna be half bad..." I smiled.

"If being on this island means waking up beside you like I did this morning, it's not gonna be bad at all..." he smirked. He did not just say that! I looked at his chest, it was still uncovered. Oh, how embarassed I was to look there! My face grew hot.

Then I remembered, our clothes.

I walked over to them and grabbed them. They were hanging from a wooden pole that Athrun managed to build. I was still wearing his blue shirt, but now I had my red one. I began to take it off when I saw him look at me almost undressing. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out!" I screamed.

"Oh c'mon now..." I gave him another glare as he tried to reason, "Uhhh...I'll be out there...umm. Yeah. Bye!"

I took off his shirt and hung it on the wooden pole. Who woulda thought I would be in a cave with Athrun Zala? It's weird how the two of us would be stuck here considering who we both are. The heavens are punishing us, I feel. There's nothing really I can do about it except to ride with the waves. I don't know what's gonna happen here...Hopefully they'll be kind and get us back safely.

I suddenly wondered how the Archangel was doing as I put my pants back on. Maybe they're still fighting, or if they'd escaped where were they? I wonder if Kira as okay...I wonder if they're actually considering to go out and look for me.

I had finished dressing up when Athrun came back into the cave. He held a piece of fabric in his hands, and as he approached me he opened it. It was a blanket. You didn't know how happy I was to see it. Best of all, he had something else in his hands; a box of tissues! I quickly grabbed one with glee.

"Thank you!!!" I said after I blew my nose. He just laughed, "No problem. Hopefully by today you'll feel better."

I blushed, "Yeah, I hope so."

I handed him back his shirt and picked up my shoes that lay perfectly upright on the sand. "Hey could I put this in your Gundam? I don't want them to get wet again." He took them from my hands and our hand slightly brushed. I didn't want him to see that I was blushing again. "I don't think I'm gonna use them for a while anyways..."

"I doubt it either, get breakfast, will you? I'm gonna go check on the receiver," he began to walk outta the cave. That is until I stopped him.

"Hey!! What do you mean, I have to go get breakfast, excuse me it's not like someone's gonna pass me any food! That mean I have to--"

"C'mon now, Cagalli. I actually thought higher from all the other things that I've heard about you...You could catch a fish." he walked out. The nerve of this man! Boy? I don't know!

I ran after him, "But I can't catch a fish!"

He flashed me a smile, of which made me somewhat nervous. He dared say it, "Then try!" Fuck him. I blushed after I thought that. I meant to swear at him!!! Not to think what I had just thought! Oh God!! What is _**wrong**_ with me?

I stood in the cave dumbfounded, trying to believe the task that layed before me. A few minutes later as my face became red with anger, I asked myself if I was even gonna have a fish for him. I could just simply eat all of them...

* * *

I smiled as I walked back to the Aegis. I wonder how hard she was gonna work to actually catch a damn fish. Sadly, the thought was interrupted by the sudden thought of getting a signal to someone. I didn't even care if it was the Archangel.

When I had gone inside the gundam, I recalled waking up earlier that remembering the feeling that I had with our bodies so close. I found myself smoothing out my shirt as if the feeling of her body would just suddenly appear again.

I didn't try to hide the fact that it was the best sleep I've ever had. Although I hadn't told her it was because of her, because of how it was the first time I've ever held a woman like that. I don't know if this war is driving me nuts or what... It made me feel real. I don't know if you would understand, but I felt like I deserved to be there. I found the receiver, half smashed up which I quickly did the same to my head once I made it into contact with the chair.

"You stupid idiot," I murmured to myself, "Focus. You need to get outta here. Fast."

I sat in the chair of the cockpit, and looked at the stupid thing. I had been there for about an hour fixing wires, turning them on, burning my hands, and getting electrocuted about 50 times. I almost decided to throw it on the floor again because it didn't seem to be working. I fiddled with some of the Aegis' functions but there was no power. It was like a damned car.

"ARRRHHGGGHH!!!" I heard a high-pitched yell, followed by a thrown coconut onto one of the gundam's legs. I quickly got out.

"Cagalli!!" I yelled in fear.

She stopped in her tracks and gave me the ugliest look possible. She held a stick, and on that stick was the teeniest fish I had ever seen. I could help but give out a little laughter. After all, this was her first time cathing a fish...she gave some effort.

"I don't appreciate your laughter," she scolded, "This is all I have for half an hour...I GIVE UP!!"

She went into the shady cave and plopped herself down onto the sand. I followed her inside.

"Hey," I nudged her, "Don't give up, I'm sure you'll get something." I suddenly smiled at her.

"You wanna trade places?" she almost pleaded, "You fish, and I'll fix the receiver!"

"No!" I fought kiddishly, "Fishing is for girls!"

"Don't _make_ me go feminist on you!" Cagalli yelled. I gave her a disgusted look.

"I don't want to catch a stupid fish!" I whined.

"Do you think **I** do?" She yelled back at me. I watched her burn holes with her eyes through mine, except now she had a little blush forming. She held the stick alongside her body, leaning against it. I rolled my eyes..."Fine..."

She smiled an evil victory smile at me, damn that girl. I snatched the stick from her, and frustratingly watched her go up into the Aegis. Hopefully she wouldn't fix it, I took a mental note so that my ego wouldn't get bruised.

"You're just probably goin' to end up hurting the poor thing..." I said as I rubbed the Aegis' leg, "Don't worry, papa's gonna make sure the bad lady doesn't hurt you."

I looked up into the Aegis and called to check if she was alright, "You okay up there?"

"Yeah, thanks Zala!" she smiled down at me, "Now go fetch us some breakfast!"

"You're so excited about this aren't you?" I sulked.

"About what?"

"Fixing the Aegis...and leaving me to fish. If you happen to actually fix it, which I surely doubt, you better not leave me here."

"And what if I do?"

"You'll have your conscience, and a spirit of a handsome, attractive young man on your shoulders." I smirked.

She threw the head rest, trying to hit me, "Whatever."

"Yeah. Whatever."

I walked towards the edge of the island, and began to fish.

* * *

Hello yellows!! I have recently finished my exams, so I can post stuff now. I just posted something right? Yeah, that explains it. Um. I gotta think about how I'm gonna end my stories. I haven't been around much, and my mind hasn't been around to writing. I've been writing songs however. But that's just about it. Hopefully I will see you in another story!!

-3fi-pina3


End file.
